


Dried Roses

by Autumntide



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Homesick, Kawami, Lila Redemption, Lottery, Moving, Nice to mean peoples, Reader Insert, Romance, Stip, This is going to be long, highschool, reader - Freeform, superhero, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumntide/pseuds/Autumntide
Summary: (Y/n)'s parents win the lottery and decide to travel the world. Angry that she doesn't get to, she makes a deal to at least get to live in Paris. Little does she know that she will spend her days and night protecting her new city, along with a cat she slowly falls for.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hopefully I'll stay committed to this story. Don't get your hopes up. But for the sake of this story you will be an only child. Also I read something on instagram a while ago it was a theory that their are more boxes from miraculous ladybug. Not just the one they've shown. so lets say the superhero you will become is from one of those boxes. I hope you enjoy this story!!

Pilot

Notes for the story.  
(H/c) hair color  
(Y/n) your name  
(F/n) full name  
(E/c) eye color  
(M/e/c) moms eye color  
(For the sake of this story you will be an only child. Sorry if you had planned a super hero. I have my own :p)

You sit in your room, scrolling through Instagram on your phone. Enjoying the fan art of some of your favorite ships. Some of your (h/c) hair falls in your face. You annoyingly blow it out of the way. Right as your about to like a very gay photo of one of your ships you hear screaming come from your living room. You hastily throw your phone on your bed and run to the living room. As soon as you enter you see your parents hugging one another your mother crying.

"What happened! Are you ok?!? Mom!!" You speak as your rushing towards your mother. You touch her arm and she turns to you her (m/e/c) orbs watery, with the biggest smile on her face. She nods her head with enthusiasm, she releases her spouse and gives you a hug. "We won the lottery!!" She yells joyfully. You look at her, your eyes bugged out. "Are you sure!?! Honestly! How much did we win?!?" She nods again and gives you an even tighter hug. "We won 1.5 million!!!" You couldn't even begin to understand how they won that much money but you didn't question it. You squeal along with her jumping up and down. "Guys! We should travel the world!" You say as you release yourself from your mothers surprisingly strong grasp. The squealing suddenly stopped and the room got eerily quiet. "What?" You ask a tad bit anxious. Your mother smiles. "That sounds like a great idea. You can join us after you graduate from high school." You stare blankly at them. "Really. Are you guys being serious right now." Your father looks at you. With a hint of sternness in his persona. "Very, I think it would be lovely to travel the world. Your mother and I will travel. You can join us after you graduate. Your education is a very serious thing." You groan and place a hand on your hip. "I can do online school. Please. This isn't fair." Your mother joins with your father. "(Y/n), your fathers right. We want you to get an education. I don't think you could do online school." "What's that dispose to mean!" You shoot back. Your mother rolls her eyes. "You would get distracted easily." You groan again. "You guys get to travel the world yet, I stay here in (where you live). At least let me live in. I don't know somewhere like Paris!" You retort. Your mother quirks her eyebrow and turns and looks at her spouse. "Y'know. I think your Aunt Tiff, might still live there. Let me call her." You stare in disbelief as you watch your mom pull out her phone. You watch as your mom leaves the room. She enters again in a couple of minutes. "Turns out she doesn't live there anymore-" Your temper starts to come back as you realize you won't get anything from the massive amount of money your parents received you cut your mother off. "Can I at least live there?!?" You ask this time both of your hands are on your hips. Your mother smirks. She knows you get your temper from her. "Actually, Tiff's apartment is still for sale. I talked to her about it. We're going to sign you up for it." You stare at your mom. Holy crap. This is actually happening. Your going to move to Paris. You mumble out a quiet. "Pinch me I'm dreaming." Your mother laughs as she pulls out her phone and shows a small lease. You had no idea how she did it so quickly. But next thing you knew you were learning French and regretting a lot of bargaining to go to Paris . You've always lived where you are. It was your home. Could you really leave?

Three weeks later, of learning French and packing and saying goodbyes. it's the end of summer and your at the airport with your parents. Except you have different plane tickets. You look sadly at the ticket in your hand. Sure this was exciting and an amazing opportunity and experience but what about your old friends and your old house? And your old parents? Just kidding.

Their was no going back now. You were practically a god at French now. You had crammed so you could finish a test early from your instructor. If you hadn't crammed you'd be late for the first week of school. And that's the last thing you wanted. To be the even newer new kid. You were taken out of your trance when you hear that your plane is boarding. You stand up along with your parents and look at them longingly. You were going to miss them. But once you graduated you'd get to travel the world with them. You walk to them, your eyes blurry. "I'm gonna mis you guys..." you speak sadly. You walk up to them and embrace them in a hug. Your mother runs her fingers through your hair. "We'll miss you too baby girl." Your father pats your head. "Show me' whose boss kid." Your father says playfully. And nudges your shoulder as you remove yourself from their loving arms. You chuckle sadly. "Love you guys.." "love you too." They say in unison. You turn around and walk to the door. You turn around yet again and give them a smirk and salute them before you leave. Hoping to bring them some happiness. You knew you weren't the only one going to miss them. You'd hope they miss you too. You jokingly tell yourself.

You sat in the plane. In first class. Perks to winning the lottery you guess. You sat by the window looking out. The plane hadn't left yet, there really was no going back now. Why are you so sad? You should be excited. It's Paris! We're going to Paris! The city of love!! No not going. Living. In Paris. You sigh contently. This is definitely going to be a story your going to tell people one day. You take out your earbuds to listen to some music. As if on cue, the plane started. The lyrics to the greatest from sia started playing. Somehow it gave you a little bit of closure. Odd you thought to yourself. You felt the turbulence and mumbled a silent prayer that you wouldn't crash and burn a horrid death.

Hours later you arrived at the airport in France. Yup. France. You receive your luggage and wait outside for your taxi. Your parents insisted on a limo, but you didn't want to bring any attention to yourself.... Sike, you really wanted a limo but, as it turns out everyone that day also wanted a limo.

You sat in the taxi cab and waited impatiently. You found out that your aunt left all of her furniture there. You knew your aunt use to do interior design, so you had no doubt the place would look like a living resemblance of Pinterest.

You made small talk with the taxi driver as you drive to the apartment. You told him your story and he would laugh at how lucky you were. You were quite proud of yourself for not studering in your French. Once you pulled up to the apartment you grew excited forgetting about the gloominess that clouded you earlier. Your (e/c) eyes filling with excitement.

You grabbed your luggage and tipped the taxi man a twenty. Waving him a good bye. As soon as he was out of eye shot you quickly ran up the steps to your apartment. You thanked your aunt for deciding on getting the top apartment. The only apartment with an balcony. Who would have thought over a month ago that you'd be living in Paris. After making it up to the top floor, you grabbed the keys from pocket dangling them in your fingers.

You sucked in a deep breath. Once you opened that door. It would be real. More real than getting on the plane. You filled with a spark of determination. You placed the keys in their slot. The copper color reflecting your hand, you twisted the key and opened the door. If the keys weren't in the door you would have dropped them.

The apartment was beautiful. Everything you expected from your aunt. You smiled giddily as you ran in and examined everything.

(Video in the next part of what my thoughts of the apartment.)

When you open the door you see a living room in front of you, a set of chairs and a couch decorated with throw blankets. It was an open apartment the only wall was to the bathroom which was Kyoto themed. Right of the living room was the kitchen which was decorated in white and gray colors. Their was an island in the center and more counters for a coffee and tea maker. Across the living room was a stairway which lead to an upstairs bedroom. Their was no wall closing it off. Only a railing so you could over look the living room. Their was also a door which lead to a balcony adorned with flowers and seating.

You squealed excited as you plopped down on your couch. It had decorative pillows!! You were a sucker for interior design but you had never gotten super into it.

After spending a couple of hours admiring your new hom- living quarters and puting away your clothing and small belongings. You were ready to go buy some lunch. You had a small amount of money left in your pocket. Your parents gave you a hundred, hoping to last you until you got your new credit card in the mail. The only problem was, that you spent some most of it at the airport buying merch so you wouldn't get too homesick. Also the twenty you gave away to the taxi driver. You had about 18$ left. Anything at the airport is expensive.

You left your apartment feeling refreshed. You may or may not have taken a shower that had felt extremely lovely. As soon as you were outside you fell in love will a scent. It smelled of freshly baked goods and a sweet vanilla icing. You decided that whatever you smelled was what you were going to have. You followed it down the street to a lovely bakery. You smiled as you entered the bakery. It had such a lovely homey feel to it. It made you nostalgic. You noticed a young energetic girl with blue hair working the cashier. You were about step in line when you noticed how long the line itself was and how crowded the place was. You exited the place hoping to find another one hopefully as great smelling as that one. You looked across the street at a food stand noticing an old man paying for his food. He handed over the money and took a bite into the hotdog he paid for. The man running the stand looked around quickly noticing a group of people and yelled at him. "Pay me the money you owe me old man!" Wow. You thought to yourself. He's gonna cheap the guy out to paying for a second meal. Plus he didn't even use a good insult.

You crossed the street quickly, trying to avoid traffic. You walked to the older man and placed a kind hand on his shoulder. You looked at the man running the stand.

You took a good look at his features. Because if you ever became a hit man. He would be on your list. He had reddish orange hair, and pale skin. Freckles adorned his face along with a long beard matching his hair color. The guy had tattoos on his arms. He wore a red apron. His name tag said. Drew.

You looked Drew dead in the eyes placing a fake smile on your face hoping he knew you saw what he did . "Sorry for inconvenience, let me pay for his meal." You pulled out the remainder of your money and put it on the stand. "Keep the change." You spoke with a fake laugh afterwards.

After dealing with Drew you turned to the older man and walked with him till you were out of ear shot of drew. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Some people are quite mean. Don't let them bother you. Have a good day sir." You spoke cheerfully as you walked away. You heard him holler back "I hope you also have a good day young lady!" A smile smile spreads on your lips. You were so great full that you could help someone.

You decided to cross the street and go back the bakery, it looked much less crowded and you were yearning for some of the sweets there. Right before you opened the door you face palmed. " **Idiot**!!" You yelled to yourself. Your stupid temper had gotten in your way again. You forgot you gave Drew all of your money trying to make a point. You groaned and placed your hands on your head. Well. The only other thing you could think of was to go tour Paris like the non-kind of tourist you were.....


	2. Begingings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you are introduced to the school and the shows characters as well as a new small friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Sorry for the late chapter... Its been a month. I. Am. SO SORRY! I have school and its difficult to keep up with grades and fandom time. But not to worry! I'm trying to get fandom time *strikes heroic pose* 
> 
> Some Notes for this.... I KNOW ALOT OF PEOPLE DON'T LIKE LILA BUT I WANT A REDEMPTION FIC FOR HER. Don't worry tho. She's not going to be the only friend you have in this story! 
> 
> I know that you're going talking french in this story. But instead of constantly saying that "She said in french" Please just assume that its all translated to english, unless if said it's english. Thank you guys so much! Hope you guys enjoy ^~^ !!!
> 
> ALSO I HAVE THE VIDEO OF THE HOUSE BUT I DONT KNOW IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE IT??? SO TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS!! please... Alsoooo Sorry if there are any spelling errors, I really wanted to get this chapter up!

The warm light passes through the window as a new day begins. You lay in your warm bed as you slowly your eyes. You slowly get up and stretch. Suddenly the sound of a car alarm going off ruins your perfect morning. You groan as run your hand through your (h/c) locks. You eventually get out of bed and look at the time on your phone. 

 

“How in the world, did I wake early?” You grumble to yourself. You hype yourself for the day. After all you were going to start school. In Paris. In freaking Paris. FREAKING PARIS. As luck would have you had found out that the school had started last week, so you were going to be the new kid. But, you wouldn't let that ruin your new school experience. Sure you were anxious about your new school. But you had also a sense of confidence that things would go well.  As you leave your apartment fully dressed, you check your mailbox. “Nothing..” You quietly say. After yesterday you had spent all of your money. So you were really hoping that you would get your card so you could pay for some school meals and groceries. You sigh as you leave the apartment. For you, the view of the city was even beautiful from the steps. A smile grows across your face. Even though you didn’t have money. You had a feeling today was going to be good. 

 

You made your way to the school the walk was about 20 minutes. But, you had time to spare since you woke up early. Which rarely happens. You sat in the front office with one of your earbuds in. Listening to some music to help calm yourself. You couldn’t help it. You were excited! You had been spending over a month preparing for your new life in France, and today it was finally going to start. 

 

“(y/n)” 

 

You hear your name and get startled. You look up as you see the secretary looking at you motioning for you to come to her. You get up from your set and put your ear buds away. You nervously pull some hair behind your ear as you go up to the counter. 

 

“Hi” you say as you greet her. “Hello (y/n), I have your schedule here. I just want to make sure that you know which classes are which. So there is also a map underneath this white paper.” She slides a white paper across the counter, underneath said paper is a orange one. You take the papers and look at the office lady. “Thank you, I appreciate this.” You say. She smiles smiles back at you. Her warm complexion complementing her dark brown hair. You leave the office looking down at the white paper. You then look at the orange paper. There were may rooms and floors and confusing halls and lockers. “What th-!” You say before you are cut off. “Hey, You new to the school?” you hear a voice say. You look up from your paper and see a girl. She haid long brown hair and milky brown skin. Her eyes a pretty shade of green. She wore a fashionable outfit with a orange vest over it. You nod your head. As you didn’t know what to say. 

 

She smiles as she offers her hand for you to shake. “I’m Lila, I can help show you around school if you want.” She says. You smile and shake her hand, introducing yourself. “I’m (y/n), I Just moved to Paris, I’d love your help.” A small laugh comes from Lila. “Yeah no problem!” she smiles half heartedly. She seemed sad. As if she was half thinking about something.  “How about I show you your locker first.” “Yeah sure.” You respond to her statement. The two of you walk down the halls talking to one another. She seemed reserved as if she would like to say many things but was keeping it to herself? You were slightly confused but you didn’t let that bother you. The two of you were having a good time. People would watch as you the two of you would burst out in laughter. After a couple of minutes you find your locker. “This one is yours~” She says in a chime tone. “Sweet, where's yours?” you ask. “Mines the in the other hall we passed.” You make a small “oh” with your mouth. A sudden question pops into your head. “So there two lunches right?” She nods her head. “Which one do I go to?” You ask one brow raised.

 

“That all depends on who your first teacher is-” she reaches her hand for your schedule, which you give to her; “Well, we have some classes together. Lets see. Oooooh. You have Busteir as your first teacher. Dang.” She says with a small pout. “We don't have don't have lunch together. You have first lunch. I have second.” You pout as well. “Hey-” You say trying to brighten up the mood. “- at least we have classes together, right?” “Yeah” She says with a smile. 

 

For the rest of the morning, Lila shows you, your classes and the best ways to get there. When the bell rings the two of you say goodbye to each other. You stand outside of your first class. You close your (e/c) eyes, breathing deeply. “You're ready.” you say to yourself. “I’m… Ready.” You enter the classroom watching as students sit down. You walk up to the teacher. “Hello, Ms. Busteir, Um i’m the new student. Where do I sit?” She looks at you with a fond smile. “You can sit in the back next to Nathaniel-” She points to the red head looking down at his paper intensely .  “-thats him, but first I would like to introduce you to the class. So would you stay up here until the class is seated?” You nod your head. “Course.” 

 

As the class had finished sitting down. Madam Busteir walked to the front of the class. “Attention everyone. Settle down. As of today we have a new student.-” She turned her head to look at you. “- please come introduce yourself.” You walked to the front of the class. You breathed deeply again. You plastered the friendliest smile you could, on your face. “Hello, uh- My name's (f/n) (l/n), um.. I have recently moved to Paris from (Where you are from).. I hope that I can become friends with many of you.” You looked at the teacher for permission to sit down. She nodded her head and you made your way to the back of the class sitting next to Nathaniel. 

 

As the bell rings signaling that class is over, you move your grab but in a flash someone is right next to you holding your bag for you. You look up at the male that's holding your bag. He wears black glasses and has a red hat. A blue shirt with an eye on it. “Hey-” He tries suavely “-I’m Nino. Nice to meet you.” 

 

Anyone looking at this situation would know that the boy in blue obviously liked you. You smile back being the only somewhat oblivious person you are. “Hi! I’m (y/n) as you already probably know. Uh- thank you for grabbing my bag.” ‘thump thump’ that was the sound of Nino’s heart beating faster because of a certain (e/c) eyed girl’s smile. “Y-yeah no problem.” Out of the corner of your eye you see another person approaching. The person places a hand on Nino’s shoulder. “Hi, my names Adrien. Nice to meet you.” he reaches out his hand. You shake his hands looking directly at his face. He was obviously blessed with his god like facial features. 

“I’m (y/n), again. Nice to meet you.” You say as you turn to look at Nino, who is obviously staring at you. You wave your hand in front of his face. “Is he ok?” You ask as you turn to adrien. 

 

Adrien turns to look at his friend. “He will be after we get some food. Want to sit with us?” he asks. You raise your eyebrows in excitement. “Heck yeah! That sounds fun.” Nino regains his composure as the three of you walk down the hall to the lunch room. Once you are there you watch as the two of them go into the lines. “Oh- Uh- Hey guys I don’t have lunch money so I can’t really eat.. So um. I’ll just wait here.” You say looking at the ground, suddenly your feet became very interesting. It was embarrassing to say you didn’t have money. Although you knew you had a ton.

 

Adrien and Nino look at eachother for a second. Adrien turns to you. “Hey, don’t sweat it. I’ll pay for you.” “wha?” You say as you look at him quizzically “Nononononon- You don’t have too.” Adrien waves his hand. “Pff, cmon. My treat?” You sat there thinking. Was this going to be some kind of trick and you would owe him? You look him straight in the eye. He seems, trustworthy. You huff as you walk to them. “Okay..” “Don’t sound so sad. Its food!” Nino says. “But it’s school food.” you respond. While talking to the two of them you felt daggers on the back of your head. You turn around not noticing the girl with blue hair staring at you.

 

The three of you sit down at a table outside. As you all are sitting there they hear you squealing. “The food looks so good~” You say in a happy voice. The two boys could almost see imaginary tears of joy streaming down your face as you were eating. While eating, two girls approached the table. One with blue hair split into two pigtails the other had beautiful auburn hair that faded into a lighter color. “Hey Nino and Adrien!” the one with faded hair said. “Can we sit with you?” The two boys noded. “Sure Alya.” said Nino. “Hey Marinette, how are you?” asked Adrien. 

 

You silently noted to yourself the two girls names. You looked at Marinette as she got super blushy. “I-Ii’m doing food. Gou? AH- uh- I mean I doing Doog You? I MEAN GOOD I’M DOING GOOD?!” Again you mentally noted that she had a  **very** big crush on Adrien. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s good.. Oh! Guys, this is (y/n)!-” he turned to look at you. “Alya and Marinette are both in our class. They sit right behind Nino and I.” “Oh, cool-” you turned to look at the two girls. “Nice to meet the two of you.” You spoke again with a friendly smile. ‘Geez, i’ve had to smile way too much today. It’s getting exhausting having to introduce myself.’ You thought. 

 

Alya Smiles back. Right afterwards her phone beeps. “Oh!” she quickly looks at her phone. “KYAA!” she shrieks. “GUYS GUYS Look!!!” She hands her phone out. “Someone just sent me this amazing photo of ladybug!” Everyone looks at the phone in amazement as you just sit there confused. “Ladybug?” you ask. As you speak everyone's head turns to you. “What do you mean ‘Ladybugg?’?” you look around awkwardly. “Um, w-who is she?” All of their faces turn into complete shock. **“You don't know who ladybug is?!?!”** Shrieks Alya again. She gets up from her spot and moves to sit right next to you. “She’s only the greatest superhero ever!” You look at her even more so confused. “ _ Superhero _ ?” you ask. Alya looks at you shocked. “Hell yeah! Let me tell you everything!” the others sigh quietly. 

 

Alya stands up as if she was preaching to a church. “Ladybug is a superhero, she protects the citizens of Paris from the Villain Papillion! Or as some call him Hawk Moth! Ladybug has protected us from people who have gotten akumatized! She looks down awkward for a second. I have been saved by ladybug multiple times! But I have also fought against her.” She says the last part sadly as she sits back down. “She’s been protecting paris for a while now. I know it seems like a comic book story which makes it kinda amazing that it's all real!” Alya stops for a few seconds to look at your reaction. You're surprised, and amazed along with baffled. She then perks back up. “AND there's also another superhero. His name is Chat Noir! He works alongside ladybug! The ultimate superhero duo!” You smile. “This is actually really cool. What do you know about Chat Noir?” You ask. Alya halts for a second. Adrien smile in your general direction. You don't catch it because you're so invested in your conversation with Alya. “Well Chat Noir’s Power is to-” 

 

As your conversation about superheros goes on, the bell for the next rings. You all quickly get up from your table and throw your trays away. The five of you find out you have your next class with them. You exchange your number with your new friends. 

 

As the day passes and you get your new assignments you meet new people and get even more friends. The only thing today that could be counted as a negative was when you were walking in the hall and had Adrien show you where the bathroom was, you finally got to meet the one and only Chloe. How you met was simply walking in the hall and she came running to Adrien. 

 

“ADRIKINSSS” You hear. You turn your head to look at adrien confused as you see his face turn into one of horror. A girl with blonde hair runs and embraces Adrien. “Heyyy Adrikins!! So my dad is having this charity eve-” She stops when she locks eyes with you. “Um-” She says in a snotty voice. “Aren’t you the new girl? Heh, look at how pathetic you look. Don’t hang around Adrien he doesn’t need anymore pheasants talking to him.” You just stood there looking her straight in the eye. Your (e/c) showing sympathy. Wait. Sympathy?

 

You walked closer to chloe and put a hand on her shoulder. “I love your sweater, you can tell that it was expensive. Isn’t this the limited edition from sherone? I bet it is. That’s amazing.” she let go of Adrien and stared at you blinking in shock. Whenever she insulted someone they would leave and she would get Adrien to herself. Suddenly her cheeks began to grow a tint of pink. “I-it actually is limited edition. T-thanks for noticing. Umm. uh. I’ve got to go.” She quickly walked away. As soon as she was far away Adrien turned and looked at you with shock. He grabbed both of your shoulders. “How did you do that! Why did you do that??” 

 

You smirked as you looked at him. “She seemed like one of those girls who insults those so she gets what she wants. And she  _ obviously  _ likes you. Looks like she wanted attention. So I gave her some.” He smiles and he shakes his head. “You need to do that more often.” 

 

When all the classes were over you decided to head home early so you could catch up on homework. You exit the school, looking at the yard in front of you seeing people leave the school. You walk down the steps noticing familiar brown hair. You grow a smile as you run to catch up to Lila. You cup your hands around your mouth. “LILAAA” You hollar. She then turns around and smiles seeing you. “(y/nnn)!” Right before you get to Lila a sudden force sweeps you away.

 

Lila stands there blinking. “Huh? Where did she go?” 

 

You look around noticing Marinette grabbing onto you. “What was that for?” You question. Marinette looks at you and sighs. “Lila is bad news (y/n). She’s a liar and she manipulative.” You look at her shocked. Lila has been nothing but good to you. “Why are you making these accusations?” Marinette looks at you and sighs. “I don’t mean to be well. Mean. It’s just she lies so you like her, she once got akumatized.” You look at your brows furrowed a bit. You didn’t want to be mean to your new friend, you also didn’t want to start anything. You took a deep breath in, relaxing your features. “She may have been akumatized, but Alya has also been akumatized. Yet she is still a good person. So I believe that Lila is a good person and that she’s trying to be better.” You take a few steps back from Marinette. “I’m not mad at you or anything, just…. Thank you for telling me your opinion.” you state before you walk away. 

 

As you walk to your new home you feel some anger boiling inside of you. You’ve always had a bit of a temper but you’ve been trying to control it, especially after hearing about how citizens get akumatized because of things like this. You feel the inner fire turn into nothing but smoke. You breathe out. “Phew” Today was a good day. You reach your apartment happily as you walking to your couch and plop down on it. “I don’t wanna do homework..” You groan into the pillow. After a couple of minutes of trying to motivate yourself to work, you finally get up and empty your backpack onto the coffee table in front of you. You look at the permission slips and needed parent signatures in front of you. “Oh no. HOW am I going to get my parents to sign these!” A voice in the back of your head said ‘plagiarism’ you blinked a couple times. “I’ll worry about it later.” You move the papers around on the coffee table looking for your actual assignments. When moving said papers you notice a black box.

 

You stare at it quizzically. “What the? I didn’t know my aunt left his here..” You picked up the box and examine the engravings on the box. You begin to slowly open the box when a you see a bracelet with three pearls. Before long the item glowed a blinding white. You dropped the box and jumped behind your couch. You peek your head up and see a small floating.. Bunny? No? Wait? What? The creature turns and spots you. “Oh! There you are! Hello!”

 

You jump back from the couch and run into your kitchen behind the counter. “ **NO NOT TODAY! TODAY WAS GOING SO WELL! NOPE NOPE NOPE! THERE'S A LINE AND-”** The creature floats over. “(y/n), don’t be scared! I’m usually friendly!” “ **IT KNOWS MY NAME! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME! WHAT EVEN ARE YOU!!”** The creature floats down to the counter putting it’s small arms up. Giving you a good chance to look at it. For the most part of the creature it was dark gray. There were some white spots on it. On its stomach. If that's a stomach? It had to ears resting on top of its head. The ears looked very similar to Rabbit ears. One was sticking straight up and the other was bent halfway down. You circled around the creature. It had a small fluffy ball on the backside. It looked just like a bunny. But. Weirder.  The creature turned to look at you. “May I explain?” You nodded your head as you crossed your arms. “My Names  Stip, nice to meet ya’! I’m a Kwamai we grant powers to the people who are chosen. I know your name because your chosen!” You sigh. “Do you mean like Ladybug and Chat Noir??” Stip nods their head. “Just like them!! Girl, let me tell you it feels great to finally get out of that box!” You start to breath shakily. “G-give me a minute. I need to sit.” you pull out a bar stool and sit arms resting on the counter. “W-why am I chosen? How… So I’m going to become a superhero?” Stip comes closer and places a paw on your hand. “I know it seems overwhelming, but Papillion is soon to become even stronger, Master decided that we needed another hero. I have a feeling that you're going to be a great hero (y/n).. You know that bracelet in the box? I need you to put it on. 

You nod your head and jump over the couch to get the box. You look at the pearls. You then slip it onto your hand. “Now what?” you ask.

 

Stip flies over. “That bracelet is the key to how you transform into a hero. We never know when danger might come. Oh, also. Since I’m the source of your powers you need to keep me fed. I bet you can guess what I like to eat.” You pause for a couple seconds and squint your eyes. “Carrots?” “Bingo! We’re going to work so well together.” Stip sighs dreamily. “Hey I gotta get this out of the way but… Gender?” Stip floats for a couple of seconds. “Can you not tell?” You fidget awkwardly. “Well I mean uh- course I can just. Want to make sure..” Stip floats closer to your face. “I’m a girl.” Your eyes widen for a second but you nod your head as if you knew the whole time. “Pfft- duh.” Stip begans laughing as she looks at you. “Whenever you need to transform into your superhero persona just say, Stip transform moi! It's kinda the catchphrase.” You smile as you nod your head. “Should we get some practice transforming?” You ask slyly as you look at stip. She crosses her arms and nods her head. “Say the magic words.” 

  
“Stip, transform moi!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'd really appreciate it if you would comment if you think that I should give the character and outfit. It would be easier for me to identify the reader. But I also want to give the reader the freedom to choose. So tell me what you think I should do! Love you guys! thank you sm for reading!! 
> 
> In future chapters I'm going to have the superheros battle some new akuma's I would love if you would comment some Ideas of villains! 
> 
> Alsooooo If you guys would what do you want your costume to be like? I have some Ideas but I would love your opinion! I might be sketching it out later so tell me what you think! Love you guys. Now you can go this time.


	3. A new place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read pls

Hey guys! So your probably wondering. 

WHERES MY UPDATE. 

WELL LEMME tell you. I've decided to continue this story on Wattpad. I decided that it would be easier since I could update in smaller chapters. Mostly because when I do write I tend to write longer chapters but I've been going through some bad writers block so shorter chapters will be happening on wattpad.. if you want me to continue writing on AO3 and your ok with small chapters comment down below!!

Love you guys! Link to wattpad down below <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/cfDdsZl0JB
> 
> The link :3


End file.
